


A Realization

by alifeathers



Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeathers/pseuds/alifeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first time they ever met, Klaus knew Sam Winchester was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Realization

From the first time they ever met, Klaus knew Sam Winchester was special.

Even after finding out how powerful the hybrid was, the younger Winchester still had the guts to call him out on things. Judge him on his actions. Fight against him. It had made Niklaus both frustrated and intrigued. How stubborn this human boy was to stand against him, call it bravery or sheer stupidity. After a week of holding Sam captive they had actually began to grow close. Oh no, they still bickered like children; but when they weren't busy seeing who could out-sass the other they sat around together conversing of their childhoods.

Sam talked about his father. A man who made his mistakes with him and his older brother, but still loved them dearly. While Niklaus told him of his own father, a brutish man with a heart made of ice. A man who constantly beat him down for what he was. A freak. A monster. Felt nothing towards him but the purest form of hatred, yet he still called him "Father"

They talked about their siblings as well, how they were very important pieces in their lives. Wouldn't be complete without them. 

Niklaus had shared his love of art, music, poetry, travel. Meanwhile Sam would stare at him in awe, listening intently to the much older male's stories over all these centuries of living. It seems they may have had more things in common than they had previously thought. 

Out of all of those things however, Sam and Niklaus shared one important love.

 

_Family._

Niklaus had a strange feeling one day maybe he'd consider this hunter family as well...

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is a thing I ship hard (as well as Niklaus/Lucifer but we'll get to that in another ficlet) I just think these two would make such a cute pairing, forgive me if this isn't very well written I typed this up a little after I woke up.


End file.
